villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vlad (Press Start)
Vlad (an obvious parody of Count Vlad Tepes Dracula) is a major antagonist in the popular Internet series Press Start Adventures. He is the powerful, witty and sarcastic King of Vampires, as well as Count Vile's best friend and phone buddy, who leads the other parodic villains of the series on his behalf. Vlad's appearance mixes both is vampiric and Dark Lord natures. He is entirely black, save from his blue hair and red eyes, as if made of darkness. What appears to be his cloak are in fact a folded pair of bat-like wings, which he can use like hands but only does so when he points to something or types on his (tombstone-like) computer. He is constantly surrounded by bats who hold every objects he uses, such as his telephone, or (incredibly complicated) maps of his castle which he knows by heart. Vlad is Count Vile's best friend and also serves as his second-in-command of the secondary villains. He spends hours in phone conversation with Vile about villain's matter. Vlad assists Vile in his plans to take over the world and give him advices, though he sometimes gets annoyed by his friend's antics, to the point of berating him. (It must be noted that he is the only one to have ever done it.) Vlad is also very lazy and spends most of his time watching TV on the lounge of his castle. Vlad's right-hand-woman his a powerful succubus called Morgan Le Slay, whom he often sends on missions which she always fulfils, though she sometimes ends the most tedious ones earlier than she must. Vlad's role is more prominent in the second season. As Vile got killed and sent to Hell at the end of the movie, he defeated Satan and took his place, planning to open Hell's gate and invade the world with his armies of demons. To do so he needs, three keys and he asked Vlad to gather the ones present in the land of livings. Like his original counterpart, Vlad is in permanent conflict with a family of Vampire Hunter (the Belfast Family) who regularly storms into his castle to slay him, and he has been killed and resurected many times. (About a thousand times according to Vile) He is so used to it that he merely welcolmes them with an annoyed sigh, before making fun of their "screwed up family tree," the "religious artifacts that they use as blunt objects," and the fact that they use money that they found in his own castle. Vlad's current enemy is Trenton Belfast, a powerful but air-headed vampire hunter who often storms into his castle through a window, to "really, seriously, actually put an end to his evil." Whenever he gets killed, he crumbles to dust and his castle collapses, only to reappear 15 minutes later. Interstingly enough, Vlad doesn't fight by hurling "Hellfire" fireballs but by summoning powerful bolts of lightning. But Vlad's worst enemies aren't the Belfast, they are the agent of the DMA (Department of Metaphysical Affairs) who keeps inspecting his castle. (First to see if it fits the rules of every evil-hideout, then to investigates on the death of the previous agents that Vlad killed by leading them into traps that crushes them under a spiky pillar.) Vlad has to deal with so many intruders that he often wonders what use all the guards and traps in his castle really has. At some point he had to face countless intruders at once and lost his calm and dealt with all of them in around 20 seconds. thumb|left|450px|Press Start revisits one of the most famous video game scenes thumb|right|450px|Vlad has to deal with countless unwanted guests Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:You Tube Movie Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Secondary Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Villains Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Dark Lord Category:Winged-Humanoid